


Match Point

by fawnbinary



Series: Volleyball Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, con non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: His head whips up and he feels small in Daichi’s presence, thoughts racing through his mind. About Kuroo, about the feel of his teeth ripping into his shoulder, marking him. It burns now, just a little, hot and tingling, enough to make him squirm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after a very long absence, im back! im trying to get out of the slump ive been in so i decided to continue this after all, though after this part i think ill be ending this series for good. leave me some feedback for the next chapter(s)!!

Sugawara tries to go back to normal after that. He talks to Kuroo as often as he can respond, goes to school and plays volleyball, forces himself to be social. Refuses to talk about it, until finally everyone gives up on asking. They resign themselves to the fact that he says he’s fine. Except Daichi. 

Daichi does his best to counter every attempt Sugawara makes at avoiding him, the two of them keeping it up for months until finally, graduation is only a month away. Then Sugawara can cut himself off. He won’t need to force himself to see the family he’d once been at the center of. It pains him more than anything to think of it, but he knows that it’ll be even more painful if he keeps seeing them. Keeps seeing Daichi, especially. 

But the alpha refuses to listen to his excuses, and finally manages to corner him one day after class. He’s rushing to shove his books into his bag when a heavy scent washes over him. He knows it immediately, chokes on the familiar smell that’s tortured him for years. 

“Suga.”

His head whips up and he feels small in Daichi’s presence, thoughts racing through his mind. About Kuroo, about the feel of his teeth ripping into his shoulder, marking him. It burns now, just a little, hot and tingling, enough to make him squirm. 

“D-Daichi,” His voice comes out quieter than he he’d intended, and he clears his throat, speaks up, “Ah, did you need something?”

He’s trembling, and he doesn’t know why, he’s been able to act fairly natural in front of his best friend so far. But then Daichi is taking a step forward, crossing the classroom towards him. He’s close enough to see the frustration on his features when Sugawara panics, instincts throwing him into flight mode, stumbling backwards into a desk. Daichi stops, eyes wide, and then it hits him. 

This is the first time they’ve been alone, and he’s afraid. He’s never been afraid of Daichi, not once. But the mark on his shoulder stings more harshly with every inhale of Daichi’s alpha scent, like he's in danger. The feelings he’s tried so hard to shove down are bubbling to the surface again, but he’s bonded and just the idea makes him feel nauseous. His body knows better than his mind does who he belongs to, and Daichi is a threat to that. 

“We need to talk.”

He grits his teeth, freezing up when Daichi starts to move closer again. 

“Wait, Daichi, don’t-”

He pauses mid sentence when Daichi finally stops directly in front of him. He flinches when a hand reaches out to touch his face, but with the desk behind him he has nowhere to go. Daichi strokes his cheek, sighing. 

“Suga, I know you don’t want to be with him.”

His eyes well up with tears, breath shuddering out, “I-I can’t leave him. I can’t, we’re bonded.”

Daichi’s eyes darken at that, and he whimpers when his fingers skate down his neck, inching under the collar of his shirt to brush the mark there. Immediately his own hands shoot up, grabbing at Daichi's arm and shoving him back, eyes wide in horror. 

“ _ Daichi. _ ” He lets him go quickly, fists clenching at his side. “There’s nothing I can do. I just… I have to accept it. A-and he’s good to me, he loves me.”

The frustrated look returns, and Sugawara does his best to avoid meeting his eyes. He holds his breath when Daichi steps close to him again, trembling as his face grows closer. His hand goes back up to pull at his shirt, and it takes all of the self control he has to stop himself from running or pushing Daichi away as he presses his nose to his scent glands, inhaling deeply. Sugawara can smell the want coming off of him, the sharp pine overwhelming his senses. 

“All you have to do is say yes, I can fix it, you can be mine.”

Those words have Sugawara pushing him back to look into his eyes, shocked. 

“Yours? I- you-”

“Suga, please, I love you. I always have, and when I found you both at the training camp, found you… like  _ that _ , I just. I want you to be mine.”

He feels the slightest glimmer of hope welling up in his chest, but it’s crushed almost immediately at the thought of the consequences. Being taken by another alpha when bonded is almost unheard of. It’s painful, physically and mentally. And not just for him, he knows how rough it would be for Daichi, to take him like that. To have to force him, because he knows that he won’t be able to just lie there and take it, knows he’ll fight it no matter how much he truly wants it. 

And Kuroo. 

Kuroo would be furious, any alpha would be if their mate was taken from them. He could try to hurt Sugawara,  _ would  _ try to hurt Daichi. And Sugawara’s parents would be horrified, especially after the pregnancy scare. 

But he doesn’t know long he can last like this. Maybe he’ll adjust, maybe he’ll even grow to love Kuroo. But Daichi is offering him a way out, offering him something better. With someone he’s trusted and loved for so long. 

“Are you… Do you mean it? Do you really love me?” He’s so scared, so unsure. He’d never gotten the impression that Daichi had feelings for him, and now he’s suddenly confessing to him, wanting to bond and take him from Kuroo. “It’s not because I’m an omega?”

Daichi shakes his head quickly, leaning in and pressing his lips to Sugawara’s forehead. The gesture should be soothing, but it has his gut wrenching, tears spilling from his eyes when he clenches them shut. 

“Koushi, I love you, I promise I do, and I promise I always have. I want you because you’re you, not because you’re and omega.” 

He nods, shaking hands reaching up to grasp at Daichi’s shoulders, “I.. I love you too.” He chokes out, trying to ignore how much the words hurt him, because he knows they’re true, even if he is already bonded. “I want you to- to take me, make me yours.”

Daichi’s scent is almost sickening, washing over him as he pulls him in. He fights every instinct that's screaming at him to run away, to find his mate and let him keep him safe. He needs this more, needs Daichi to do this. 

“Are you sure, Suga? It’s… going to be hard.”

Sugawara nods again, “ _ Please _ .”


	2. Chapter 2

They agree to wait until Sugawara’s next heat, Daichi softly suggesting that he might be more _compliant_ if they do. Everything about what they’re doing makes him feel sick, but it’s for the best. Now all he has to do is avoid Kuroo until it’s over and he can try to talk to him, keep him from trying to hurt either of them.

It isn’t for another two weeks that his heat comes, and when it finally does, it comes out of nowhere. He’s home alone washing dishes when he starts to feel dizzy, and then a sharp pain in his abdomen has him doubling over, the plate in his hand crashing to the floor and shattering. A sob escapes him at the sudden fire in his veins, lighting his body up as he feels the slick dripping slowly between his thighs. He drops to his knees, clutching his stomach and trying desperately to control his breathing.

That’s where he stays for several minutes as he gets ahold of himself, until he can finally straighten up enough to get his phone from his pocket, fingers searching for Daichi’s contact shakily. He hears the dial tone and takes a deep breath, releasing it when the alpha finally answers.

“Suga?” The sound of his deep voice brings tears to his eyes, a soft whimper escaping him and startling Daichi, “Suga, what’s wrong?”

He grits his teeth, “H-heat, I need-” He shudders, thighs pressing together with another rush of slick, “I need, ah, Kuroo!”

The words tumble from his lips without thought. His thoughts are full of his mate, body desperate for him even as he speaks to Daichi.

“Sugawara,” Daichi’s voice is sharp, “Stay where you are. Don’t contact him.”

He whines, eyes clenching shut. He wants his mate, wants his touch, wants to be claimed again and again until his body is satisfied. But the small, somehow sane part of him screams to listen to Daichi, just wait, he’ll be there soon. He’ll help. He’ll make it go away, like Kuroo did.

“I- I need him, please, Dai, it h-hurts.”

There’s shuffling on the other end, but Daichi doesn’t have a chance to speak before hot pain is shooting through him again. He cries out, phone dropping to the floor as he lurches forward, falling to the floor and curling in on himself as the pain becomes too much and his vision goes black.

\---

When he wakes up again, he’s in his bed. It takes him a minute or two to gain full awareness, but when he does, it only takes a second for him to panic. His room is full of a strong, woodsy scent, Daichi hovering naked above him and watching him intensely. He tries to jerk away, but when he moves, he finds his arms are bound to the headboard above him.

“Daichi-”

“It’s okay Suga, you’ll be okay.” He cuts him off, pupils dilating and breath catching as Sugawara whines softly, “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Sugawara squirms under him as he leans down, mouth attaching itself to his jaw. The feeling of his teeth dragging over his skin has him nauseous, swallowing down the bile threatening to come up even as his hole releases more slick. Daichi groans, one hand sliding down his side to his ass where thick fingers probe at his entrance. He kicks out immediately, his foot connecting harshly with Daichi’s stomach and sending him tumbling backwards.

“I-I can’t, I need Kuroo, _please_.” He sobs, “It hurts, I c-can’t do it!”

When he looks up, meeting Daichi's eyes as he begs for his mate, he stops short. He looks furious, and Sugawara’s eyes go wide with fear. He looks exactly like what he is; a hungry alpha in a rut, ready to take him away from his mate even if he has to force him. He shrinks into himself, tears spilling from his eyes.

“Dai, please, I-”

“ _S_ _hut up,_ ” Daichi growls, grabbing his ankles roughly as he moves back over to him. He forces his legs back until his knees are by his head, exposing his leaking hole. “You want this.”

He knows he does, in the back of his mind, fights to listen to that part of his mind, but his body won’t obey, thrashing around dangerously to try to get Daichi off of him. It’s useless though, even at full strength he’s weaker than the alpha. An omega in heat stands no chance against an alpha in rut.

Daichi wastes no time, letting go of one of his legs to shove his fingers into him, two to start. He curls them deep inside of Sugawara, twisting and pressing, spreading him open. He yanks at the bonds on his wrists, dick twitching in response to a third finger forcing its way into him. They brush against his sweet spot and he keens despite himself, that pleasure alone enough to bring his first orgasm. He shudders as he comes, immediately reeling with another wave of nausea.

“That's it, good boy.”

He turns his head and buries his face against his arm, eyes shut tight as Daichi continues fingering him open, nudging his prostate every few thrusts and eliciting soft gasps of sickening pleasure. A sob wracks through him when Daichi sits up, fingers withdrawing.

“Dai, p-please,” He tries to plead with him, “I need Kuroo, please- Ah!”

Pressure against his hole has his eyes flying open. Daichi doesn’t stop though, thick cock pushing until it breaches his entrance and slides in smoothly. He doesn't stop until he’s seated fully inside of the omega, grinding against him with a low growl.

“You don’t need Kuroo, you’re _mine_.”

With that, he starts thrusting, harsh movements that have Sugawara crying out loudly. With one leg still free, he tries kicking at him again, twisting and lashing out underneath the larger male. He manages to land a kick to his shoulder before Daichi grabs him, but all it does is piss him off, eyes narrowing. He leans down, biting at his jaw hard.

“N-no, I’m sorry!” Daichi’s teeth are dangerously close to Kuroo’s mark on his shoulder, sending him into a frenzy. “Please, I’ll be good, I’ll be g-good!”

Daichi thrusts into him harder, hitting his prostate with every one. He doesn’t pay his words any mind, reaching up to tug at the knot binding one if his wrists. He manages to undo it, grasping his wrist tight when Sugawara tries to push at his chest. With little effort he forces his arm down so he can access to his shoulder, nose pressing to his scent glands and inhaling. His thrusts stutter a bit at the overwhelmingly sweet scent coming from him, and then his tongue is dragging across the bite mark there. Sugawara panics.

“Daichi, no!”

He can’t even think properly anymore, his thoughts are a jumbled mess. The deep part of him that knows this is what he wants is gone, swallowed up by raw instinct. He’s scared, choking out weak cries for Daichi to let him go, to stop, not bite, he needs Kuroo, don’t bite, don’t bite, _don’t bite_ -

Teeth rip into his skin as Daichi thrusts once more, knot swelling and catching on his rim, tying them together and sealing his hot seed inside of him. Sugawara tenses up underneath him, body convulsing with searing pain, fire in his veins burning every part of him. His vision flashes white, spine arching for just a second before he collapses back down against the mattress, boneless. Daichi falls over him, hips twitching just a bit as he comes down from his rut.

It feels like forever before Daichi finally speaks, voice uncharacteristically wavering.

“Suga, are you… are you okay?”

He doesn’t know how to answer, so he doesn't, instead tugging on the rope around his wrist, avoiding Daichi's gaze.

“I- Untie me.”

Daichi doesn’t hesitate, sitting up and slipping out of him carefully. He whimpers, gritting his teeth at the feeling of Daichi’s seed dripping out of him. He stays quiet as the alpha unties him, rubbing wrists where they’ve rubbed nearly raw. Daichi looks sick at the sight of him, bruises forming all over, eyes red with tears, mangled shoulder oozing blood slowly.

Neither of them say anything for a while, but when Sugawara starts shaking again, Daichi lays down behind him carefully, wrapping his arms around the omega and pulling him close. This time, his touch is comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you think kuroos gonna react, lemme know in the comments <33


	3. Chapter 3

This time when Sugawara wakes up, he’s very hot. It’s not nearly as painful as before, but it’s uncomfortable, and he knows exactly what will help him. Sadly, Daichi is nowhere to be found. He lays there for a few minutes, hips twitching down to rut against the sheets, but all that gets him is frustrated. He whimpers softly, pushing himself up and stumbling across the room with the sheet wrapped around him still, going to the door to look for his mate. 

When he opens it, he can hear him downstairs, humming muffled. Sugawara shudders at the sound, turned on just thinking about him. He wavers, hand catching the door frame to steady himself. 

“Dai?”

His voice comes out more softly than he’d wanted, so he clears his throat and tries again. This time, he hears the humming stop and then Daichi is coming around the corner to peer up at him from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Sugaw, what are you doing out of-  _ Oh _ .” 

Sugawara can see when his smell hits him, and then he’s hurrying up the stairs as another wave of slick overwhelms him and his knees buckle. Daichi makes it just in time, enveloping him in his arms and his scent. He whines at the smell, reaching up for Daichi’s face and trying to pull him down to kiss him. 

“Suga,” Daichi grins, “Come on, let’s go back to your room first.”

He whines in protest, lips finding his mate’s jaw and kissing sloppily. 

“No, I don’t want to, just, mmm, fuck me here.”

He hears Daichi’s sharp inhale and tries again for his lips, but he’s too persistent, grabbing Sugawara’s shoulders and forcing him back. He opens his mouth to speak, but Sugawara beats him to it. 

Lip trembling, he whimpers, “Do you not want me anymore?”

He burns with worry, confused about why the alpha is so calm. He’s the perfect omega in heat, needy and wet and desperate for his alpha. But Daichi’s not even close to going into a rut, and it has him panicking. Did he do something wrong, is Daichi upset with him? Does he regret mating with him?

“Suga, stop, it’s okay.” Daichi pulls him back in, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I still want you, god I want you, but,” He reaches around, hand slipping under the sheet around him to cup his ass, finger dipping between his cheeks to press against his hole. “I want to be comfortable if I’m going to fuck open your tight hole.”

Sugawara can feel his entire face light up with a deep blush, shuddering at those words. He whines, grinding his hips against Daichi’s thigh in response. 

“Then take me to bed,  _ please _ .”

Daichi grins, lifting him up and carrying him away to his room, door slamming shut behind them. 

\---

When his heat ends and Daichi goes home, he faces his parents first. They’d left him for those few days to deal with his heat, expecting Kuroo to come over. But when they arrive home and find him alone, they have more than a few questions. He sits down with them, anxiously and quietly explaining what had happened with Kuroo, how he’d forced the bond, and what followed with Daichi. He expects them to be angry, but when he starts to break down, tears welling up in his eyes, his mother rushes to his side, hugging him close and whispering reassurances to him. 

Needless to say, his anxieties about Kuroo are calmed a little now that he knows his parents are behind him. He’s almost a little confident as he walks up to his door, until his hand is poised to knock, and his heart is in his throat. He’d given no warning, Kuroo’s going to open the door to him covered in someone else's scent, and he hasn't got a clue how he’s going to react. 

Holding his breath, he knocks, stepping back and steeling himself for what’s next. It takes a few moments, but the door flies open, Kuroo standing there looking excited. 

“Koushi! What-” He stops short, eyes going wide and pupils constricting. “What the  _ hell _ is that smell?” He growls. 

Sugawara shrinks back, eyes lowered. “I- Kuroo, we need to talk.”

He catches a flash of movement, but doesn't have enough time to react before Kuroo is grabbing the collar of his shirt, roughly pulling him forward. Kuroo spins them around and slams him up against the wall hard enough that he sees stars, a sharp ringing in his ears. He feels him pulling his shirt aside, exposing his mangled shoulder. 

Time seems to stop as he looks up to meet Kuroo’s eyes fearfully, whimpering. Neither of them say anything for a few moments, until finally the alpha breaks the silence. 

“You let someone else mark you.” He sounds disgusted, “So that’s why you didn’t tell me about your heat. You were spreading your legs for someone else.”

He releases him, stepping back and turning away. Sugawara trembles, not completely convinced he won’t hurt him. 

“Kuroo… you know we weren’t meant to mate.” He says softly, “You don’t love me, you got caught up because I went into heat and you- you went into a rut, bonding was an accident.”

Kuroo’s entire body seems to drop when he says that, turning around to look at him sadly. 

“That’s not true, I do love you!”

“Kuroo,  _ stop _ . You don’t, I know you don’t. And Daichi, he-”

“ _ Daichi _ ?” Anger flashes over his features, “He doesn’t love you, he was jealous, he wanted to take you away from me, and he did, he stole you away, and-”

Sugawara snaps, shoving him back from where he'd been advancing forward and shouting, “Stop! You’re not thinking like yourself, you’re thinking like an alpha!” 

Kuroo deflates when he says that, the realization sinking in quickly. Between the pregnancy scare and now this, it’s all too clear. He stares at the ground for a few seconds and then looks up at Sugawara, shame written across his face. 

“Koushi, I’m so sorry… I- God, I’ve been terrible. I forced you during your heat, I should've had more control than that.” 

The omega offers him a weak smile, “No, it’s neither of our faults. It was just the wrong place and time. And I wanted you to, I knew what I was asking for. You just… got carried away.”

But it’s fine now, Kuroo can go back to his normal self, and Sugawara can be happy with Daichi. He smiles as Kuroo apologizes again, then thanks him and says his goodbyes, heading back home to get some much needed rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is kinda rushed ugh

**Author's Note:**

> good to be back, leave me some love <3


End file.
